Complained
by Parseltongve
Summary: Hanya sedikit curhatan antara Ashura, Hashirama dan Naruto mengenai kelakuan dan sifat kekasih mereka. AshuIn, HashiMada, NaruSasu. Yaoi. HADIAH FIC FOR MY SENPAI. You don't like it, then it's not my problem lmao


Complain

Genre : Humor/Drama

Pair : AshuIn, HashiMada, NaruSasu

Rate : T

Summary : Hanya sedikit curhatan antara Ashura, Hashirama dan Naruto mengenai kelakuan dan sifat kekasih mereka.

Warning : Yaoi, Bahasa Campur-Aduk, OOC, DLDR, Alur cepat, AU, Typo's

A/N : Disini, NaruSasu sudah mati, jadi trio sun and moon ini smuanya ada di surga XD

Hadiah untuk Senjuchiha (Miha-senpai) hehehe dari kita : Madara's Queen and Kinohara Hyuuki :3 . Monggo dinikmati hadiahnya XD

.

.

.

"Hahahahahahaha! Kau yakin Kurama selucu itu saat masih kecil? Kau tidak mengedit fotonya bukan?" Tanya seorang pria berambut pirang sembari meneguk segelas sake yang berada di hadapannya itu.

Dihadapan dirinya sendiri, ada lagi dua pria yang sedang ikut duduk mengobrol bersamanya. Pria pertama memiliki rambut berwarna coklat gelap dengan benda seperti ikat kepala berwarna putih yang melilit dengan rapi di dahinya. Dan yang seorang nya lagi adalah seorang pria berambut panjang yang dikenal Naruto sebagai Shodaime Hokage.

Mereka adalah Ashura Otsutsuki dan Hashirama Senju.

Mereka bertiga saat ini sedang berkumpul dan mengobrol satu sama lain tentang kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Mereka bertiga menemukan fakta bahwa masing-masing dari mereka memiliki status hubungan dengan para moon, yakni Indra Otsutsuki, Madara Uchiha dan Sasuke Uchiha.

Ashura yang baru saja ikut meneguk sake nya pun dengan elegan menurunkan tangannya untuk meletakan sake itu di tempatnya berada semula. "Edit foto itu belum ada sama sekali pada zamanku, tidak seperti zamanmu, Naruto.. " Jawab Ashura dengan santainya.

Naruto hanya manggut-manggut saja mendengarnya. Sang Nanadaime kelihatannya lupa dengan fakta bahwa Ashura hidup pada zaman baheula, berbeda dengan dirinya yang sudah merasakan rasanya menggunakan barang-barang modern hasil kerja kerasnya bersama para ilmuwan nya di Konoha.

Ashura dan Naruto pun terdiam seketika saat melihat kearah sang Shodaime Hokage yang memasang wajah galau dengan memainkan gelas sake nya di atas meja. Tatapannya terlihat menerawang. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Hashirama, ada apa? " Tanya sang putra kedua Hagoromo itu. Hashirama yang mendengar nya hanya melirik kearah Ashura dan kembali melihat kembali kearah gelas sake nya. Pada akhirnya ia menggerakan bibirnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ashura.

"Bukan masalah besar. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Madara saja. Aku tidak tahu ada dimana dia sekarang.. " Naruto dan Ashura hanya ber'oh' ria saja. Kedua nya juga merindukan para moon mereka saat ini, seperti Hashirama.

"Hei, aku jadi ingin tahu seperti apa sifat Madara dan Sasuke. Kudengar sifat kalian, para reinkarnasi kami sedikit berbeda ya? " Hashirama langsung kembali memalingkan wajahnya dari gelas sake nya dan menatap Ashura dengan tatapan bersemangat, tak kalah dengan ekspresi antusias dari Naruto.

"Hm.. Madara? Saat kami masih kecil, Madara adalah tipe orang yang suka blak-blakan saat berbicara. Dia ramah, baik, ia memiliki sifat suka mengorbankan diri sendiri, egois dan ia berhati besar. Sifatnya tetap sama hingga kami dewasa walaupun kami selalu berperang satu dengan yang lain. Hingga, pada akhirnya kami mengetahui perasaan masing-masing, aku menemukan sifat-sifat lainnya.. " Mendengar nada bicara sang Shodai di bagian akhir pun membuat kedua sun lainnya semakin penasaran. Tetapi Naruto pun menanyakan suatu hal yang membuat nya penasaran sejak awal sang Shodai berbicara mengenai sifat dari Madara.

"Eh? Dia berhati besar? Kalau berhati besar mengapa ia memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan dunia kedalam genjutsu sial itu, -ttebayo? " Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Dia tidak seperti itu sebelum kematian Izuna. Karena diskriminasi yang ia terima dari desa, ketidak percayaan anggota klan nya dan karena aku yang pada akhirnya menjadi Hokage, ia baru mulai untuk menjalankan rencana gila itu. Seandainya Madara tidak jatuh pada kegelapannya, dia mungkin akan berakhir menjadi Nidaime dibandingkan dengan adikku.. " Jelas Hashirama sembari tersenyum nostalgia.

"Lalu, soal sifat lainnya yang aku temukan tentang Madara.." Dan disaat Hashirama mengatakan hal ini, sang Otsutsuki dan Uzumaki pun mendekatkan telinga mereka kearah Hashirama.

"Mada-chan punya sifat Tsundere dan Yandere sekaligus.." Wajah kedua Sun yang lainnya pun berubah menjadi sweatdropped.

"Ah, ternyata Madara sama saja dengan Sasu-teme, -ttebayo.. Yah, walaupun Sasuke tidak gila, tapi dia juga memiliki sifat tsundere. Sekali ngambek minggat dari desa.. " Komentar Naruto dengan nada santai.

"Mada-chan juga melakukan hal yang sama.. hmm.. " Komentar sang Shodai dengan meletakan jempolnya di bawah dagunya. Ashura yang mendengarnya pun malah merasa tidak terima.

"Mana mungkin Madara dan Sasuke punya dua sifat itu! Indra saja tidak pernah seperti itu kok." Bantah sang Otsutsuki. Sepertinya ia melupakan fakta bahwa walaupun mereka berempat reinkarnasi dari dirinya dan kakaknya, sifat dan kepribadian mereka pasti 100% tidak sama.

"Maa, Indra memiliki tata krama yang terlalu disiplin setara Hyuuga.. " Komentar Hashirama sembari tersenyum lebar, menampakkan gigi putihnya yang kinclong itu. Ashura menghela nafas lelah mendengarnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" Tanya sang Shodaime sembari kembali meneguk sake nya itu.

Naruto pun menuangkan sake kembali kedalam gelasnya. "Wah, kalau Sasuke itu. Sejak kecil memang seorang brengsek, memiliki sifat superior yang sangat menyebalkan, perfectionis dan berambisi. Pokoknya sebelum aku berpacaran dengannya, dia itu sangat menyebalkan, -ttebayo.." Kata Naruto sembari meminum sake nya kembali.

Kali ini pun giliran Hashirama yang bertanya. "Lalu kenapa pada akhirnya kau berpacaran dengan Sasuke?"

"Sebenarnya aku mulai suka padanya sejak aku tidak sengaja menciumnya, -ttebayo.. hehehe.. bibirnya lembut sekali.." Jawab Naruto sembari menyeringai. Namun tiba-tiba ekspresinya pun jatuh drastis menjadi sebal.

"Tapi dia tetap menyebalkan. Dadaku ditusuk dengan chidorinya saat aku mencoba menghentikannya untuk pergi ke tempat Oro-pedo itu. Yah, walaupun kami pada akhirnya sering bertemu secara rahasia sih.. " Semburat merah pun terbit di kedua pipi sang Uzumaki. Hashirama yang mendengarnya pun mengingat sebuah memori disaat pertarungan antara dirinya dengan sang kekasih.

"Ah, dia juga malah menggigit tanganku! Kukira ia hanya menjadi Mada-chan ku yang imut dan menggemaskan, namun nyatanya Tsundere dan Yandere itu adalah kanibal!" Komentar Hashirama dengan ekspresi horror yang dibuat-buat.

"Heee? Itu tidak mungkin! Masa reinkarnasi kakakku bisa berbuat hal yang binal seperti itu?! Kau ini jangan bicara seperti itu!" Pekik Ashura yang malah masih tidak percaya. Hashirama pun tidak menyahutinya, melainkan hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

Naruto pun malah menyambung kembali acara flashbacknya, tidak peduli dengan protesan Ashura.

"Ara.. tapi aku yakin kalau Madara tidak pernah memakai baju seseksi Sasuke. Khukhuhu.. aku ingat saat aku akhirnya bertemu dengan Sasuke kembali di pertemuan kami yang berikutnya di sebuah hotel di Tanzaku Town. Ya ampun! Kau pasti akan langsung mimisan di tempat jika kau melihat Madara memakai baju seperti Sasuke, -ttebayo.." Ucap Naruto dan hal itu membuat Hashirama tertarik.

Kemudian Naruto pun memperlihatkan foto Sasuke dengan pakaiannya yang menampakkan dada bidangnya itu dan Hashirama pun memulai imajinasi liarnya di kepalanya itu, membayangkan Mada-chan tercintanya memakai pakaian seperti itu.

'Kalau Madara memakai pakaian seperti itu sih, akan kulahap langsung ditempat.. khukhukhu.. ' Batin Inner Pervert Demon milik Hashirama.

Pada akhirnya, Naruto pun mulai menceritakan ingatan-ingatan nya pada Hashirama, dan Hashirama pun melakukan hal yang sama sebagai balasannya. Keduanya pun saling berbagi cerita cinta mereka, meninggalkan Ashura yang diam terbengong melihat kelakuan kedua reinkarnasinya itu.

Hingga pada akhirnya Ashura pun malah ikut nimbrung dalam kegiatan sharing dari Naruto dan Hashirama.

Saat ketiga sun itu sedang enak-enak sharing satu sama lain tentang pacar mereka masing-masing sampai heboh dan teriak-teriak layaknya ibu-ibu yang mendengar hot gossip, mereka merasakan sebuah tangan yang menepuk pundak masing-masing.

"Ohh.. begitu ya? Bagus-bagus…" Kata orang misterius itu sembari terus menepuk pelan pundak Ashura. Yang ditepuk pun diam tak bergeming dengan wajah pucat dan berkeringan dingin. Ia tahu suara siapa dibelakangnya ini.

Naruto dan Hashirama yang juga mengetahui siapa yang ada dibelakang mereka pun perlahan menengokkan wajah mereka kebelakang dan melihat para moon dengan sepasang Sharingan yang menatap tajam mereka layaknya predator yang akan memangsa mereka.

Grep!

Pundak Hashirama pun dicengkram dengan kuat dan Madara pun mendekati telinga sang Shodai dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal-hal tadi, dobe? Aku seorang kanibal, begitukah?" Tanya Madara dengan senyum ceria, padahal sebenarnya itu adalah senyuman maut Madara sebelum membunuhnya.

Hashirama pun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "T-Tidak.. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentangmu kok, Mada-chan.." Ucap Hashirama juga dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat karena ia merasakan kalau emosi Madara semakin meningkat karena jawabannya barusan.

Hashirama terlalu naif. Ia pikir ia bisa membohongi Uchiha Madara?

Sementara itu dengan Naruto dan Sasuke…

"Dasar mahkluk idiot! Untuk apa kau tunjukkan foto sialan itu pada leluhurmu yang tak kalah idiotnya itu, hah?! Kau tahu sendiri mereka mesum! Kau mau mempermalukanku ya, hah?!" Sharingan dan Rinnegan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bengis. Kedua tangan Sasuke mencengkram baju Naruto dengan kuat. Naruto merasa kematian mendatangi nya kembali.

"Aku.. tidak bermaksud.. meningkatkan libido Shodai-sama, ataupun mempermalukanmu, Sasu-chan.. " Cicit Naruto. Suaranya pun mengecil dikarenakan ia yang ketakutan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun semakin mengamuk. "Jadi kau mau aku dan klan ku menjadi milik Shodai?! Aku hanya milikmu, idiot! K-Kau…!" Sasuke sepertinya salah menangkap maksud Naruto. Jadi terlihat sedikit butiran air mata kecil yang berada di pelupuk mata Sasuke. Naruto yang melihatnya pun terkaget. Begitu juga dengan keempat orang lainnya.

Madara pun cengo melihat cicit Uchiha nya yang kesekian itu mulai menangis. Sifatnya sama sekali bukan Uchiha!

Pada akhirnya, NaruSasu pun pergi sejenak dari hadapan mereka dan meninggalkan dua seme yang masih tertahan oleh 'predator' mereka.

"I-Indra.." Ashura pun mencoba untuk menenangkan hati Indra. Indra yang mendengarnya hanya terus menatap datar adiknya yang juga adalah pacar nya itu.

"Mesum idiot.. " Ucapnya dengan sepasang Sharingan menatap bengis Ashura.

Jleb!

Seakan-akan ada sebuah pisau menancap di hati Ashura saat Indra hanya mengucapkan dua kata itu.

"Oh ayolah Indra.. Aku tidak bicara apapun kok! Sungguh! " Ucap Ashura yang memohon belas kasihan pada Indra. Sementara Indra yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas lelah. Ashura pun tersenyum kemenangan dalam hati. Namun..

Jduak!

"Ittai! Kepalaku!" Teriak Ashura sembari memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit akibat pukulan maut dari Indra dengan tangan Susano'o nya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak mendengar semua hal yang kau katakana, Ashura? Kau bahkan menceritakan aib terbesar ku pada mereka.. " Ucap Indra masih dengan nada datar. Madara yang melihatnya pun memuji pendahlunya karena tetap bisa mempertahankan poker face nya.

"Yang mana?" Ashura pun pura-pura amnesia. Sekali lagi Indra menjitaknya dengan tangan Susano'o nya.

"Argh! Indra-chan! Lama-lama kepalaku bisa bocor! " Protes Ashura.

"Biarin.. " Balas Indra tidak peduli. Dan Indra pun memulai ceramahannya dan setiap Ashura mulai mengelak, maka Ashura akan dihadiah jitakan super kuat dari tangan Susano'o nya. Tubuh Ashura pun ditahan dengan tangan Susano'o Indra yang satunya lagi. Ashura benar-benar tidak bisa kabur dari amukan Indra.

'Pasti itu belum seberapa. Tetapi karena Indra, aku jadi mendapatkan ide metode penyiksaan yang bagus.. khukhukhu.. ' Madara yang melihatnya pun tersenyum lebar dan tertawa jahat dalam hati

Kemudian ia kembali menatap sang Senju yang masih menatap dirinya dengan tatapan was-was.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, Senju. Kita selesaikan urusan ini.. khukhukhu…" Tawa dan aura jahat pun menguar dari tubuh Madara. Disaat itu Hashirama tahu bahwa ia tidak akan sanggup melewati penyiksaan yang Madara berikan.

"Mada-chan.. ayolah.. " Rengek sang Senju, berusaha agar pacar nya itu memaafkannya.

"Diam!" Bentak Madara , kali ini dengan Rinnegan aktif. Hashirama pun bungkam. Tidak tahu bahwa Madara akan memulai penyiksaan awalnya dengan menindih tubuh sang Senju dengan meteor berukuran besar nya itu, lalu meninggalkan nya dalam Tsukuyomi dan masih banyak lagi.

Hagoromo dan Hamura yang melihat semuanya itu pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sekarang para sun akan menerima murka dari para moon. Tetapi sepertinya hal itu akan menjadi hal yang menarik untuk di tonton.

Yah, setidaknya mereka mendapatkan pelajaran yang harus mereka ajarkan para trio sun itu.

Yaitu untuk tidak membicarakan kebiasaan dan aib pacar mereka, apalagi disaat pacar mereka mendengar semuanya dari awal hingga akhir.

FIN

A/N : Wah, gomen ne Miha-senpai.. sepertinya komedi nya gagal total nih XD. Tapi semoga senpai suka dengan hadiah kita ini XD

Lanjutkan karya2mu, Miha-senpai XD

RnR guys… hehehe..

Madara's Queen and Kinohara Hyuuki Out~


End file.
